


Freefall

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Mostly Innuendo, Mostly freeform poetry, there might be something of substance there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: When you’re in love, your heart tends to be in freefall.





	Freefall

when you’re in love, your heart tends to be in freefall.

freefall, meaning acting merely under the influence of gravity alone.  
is there air resistance? inevitably, yes, there is friction  
when bodies bump and collide, but it’s merely negligible  
to your whole experience. the wind kisses your cheeks as you fall  
towards sheet-like clouds. and you lose yourself in them. and in him.  
your smile radiates fiery passion as you look deeply into his eyes,  
pleading for him to take you where you haven’t been before.  
it’s terrifying, this first time, with nothing under your feet and  
no prior experience to inform you that you will come out of this experience  
alive, maybe even livelier.

the wind whooshes by your ear like glissando scales on a piano.  
_scales_. you look up at him and take in every detail of him.  
the scales on the ridges that frame his face oh so spectacularly,  
his lips, slightly parted,  
and the glimmering look in the eyes that he gives you  
(you’re not quite too sure what that means,  
for he’s done this dance lots of times and tonight is the first time  
you join him.)

you know that everything’s so right when you’re hurtling  
down,  
          down,  
                    down,  
                              down,  
and suddenly the gravity of the situation _hits_ you. you’re descending  
downwards through the atmosphere at the gravitational constant of  
_nine point eight one_ , 

     yes, nine point eight one meters per second squared,  
     ( _then again, you’re a doctor, not a physicist_ ),

can you really tell up from down? the world spins and you can’t tell  
the ground from the sky, and the sky from the ground.  
you kick at the empty air for support  
but then he reaches out.  
he grabs you and holds you, anchoring you through your hammering excitement.

(is the gravitational constant on this alien planet nine point eight one, the same as back home?  
you can’t be sure, but it doesn’t quite matter now.)

  
what matters is that the air moves ever more rapidly in strokes,  
and the moment you hit -  
      _terminal velocity._  
where you can’t go any faster but you do know you have to complete this journey  
or you might end up a splattered heap on the ground afterwards.  
and that, would be the _perfect_ way to end off this maiden voyage,  
going where you haven’t been before.  
he comes up next to you, not composed like his usual self  
and he’s as bursting with anticipation as you are.  
a breath rising in your throat, you shut your eyes as you pull the cord and  
the parachute

**bursts** _forth_

in a spiral of colour. your shoulders hitch as the drag kicks in and  
it’s almost as if a hand has reached out from the celestial atmosphere and  
stops you in your tracks, sucking the air from your lungs as you give a great exhale.  
( _that was marvellous_ , he says, breathless, and you’re just as breathless as he is.)

  
and almost an instant later you’re back on the ground,  
the earth solid beneath your two feet.  
your eyes are in the stars and the stars are in your eyes.  
you learn to breathe slowly again as he shifts next to you.  
lovingly you put an arm across his back and shower him with kisses as -  
your heart rate begins to slow, but you know your beating, fluttering heart is still in freefall.


End file.
